My Sangheili Angel
by Alyssia the Hedgehog
Summary: The Arbiter goes with Lord Hood and meets a young girl with a rare disease that has turned her Albino. Not long after, he meets someone he never expected meet; a Kaidon from a long dead clan. As it turns out he is what she calls her Guardian Angel. Little do they know of the adventure they are about to undertake in order to save her and a certain Spartan from an untimely demise.
1. Prologue

**Hey how's it going? Just got bored and decided to upload a new story. You'll notice I use the same chars in my stories but don't worry about that. I'm not good at creating new ones. LOL! Anyway point out to me if you see any serious spelling errors. I like fixin' them cuz I'm somewhat a perfectionist. Anyway hope you like; reviews are always appreciated but flames are frowned upon.**

Lord Hood sat at his desk. It had been twelve years since the end of the War and the treaty with the Sangheili was signed. Humans were now only focused on fixing their destroyed planets and repopulating…at least that's what most humans were focused on. Hood on the other hand had something else on his mind.

His phone suddenly started ringing. He picked it up slowly. "Hello…?"

"Mister Hood, this is Jasmine from the hospital." A female voice spoke.

Hood's blood ran cold. "Hello Nurse Jasmine. How's Angelica doing?"

"She's taken a bad turn again. We have her in the critical Wing and…we're not certain if she's going to make it through the night."

He stood up out of his chair quickly. "I'm on my way." He said before hanging up the phone. He got on his uniform and walked out to where the Pelicans were docked. He was about to board one when a familiar voice spoke to him.

"Lord Hood, where are you off to in such a rush?"

He turned slowly and saw a Sangheili in gold ornate armor. "I know I have a meeting with you today Arbiter, but I'm afraid I have to cancel it."

"And why is that?" The Arbiter asked.

"Someone very close to me is very sick and has been in the Hospital for a long time. I just got a call that their condition has turned for the worst…and there's a good chance they won't make it through the night. I have to get to the hospital now." He replied as he began to step onto the Pelican.

The Arbiter reached and placed a hand on his shoulder; stopping him. "One of my Phantoms would be faster. We should get going."

**At the Hospital…**

"How is she Doctor?" Lord Hood asked a middle-aged woman with short dark hair. She looked at him and the Arbiter with her hazel eyes.

"We've managed to stabilize her condition, but she can still slip into cardiac arrest at any moment. We'll be up all night to look after her…but if her condition doesn't improve there's a good chance she'll pass sometime this week."

Lord Hood's eyes drifted to the ground and he nodded slowly. "I…understand… May I see her?"

"Yes, but please be very quiet. She's really sensitive to light and sound at the moment so we have the lights dimmed and made sure the machines make as little noise a possible." She replied before walking off down the hall.

Thel looked at Lord Hood. "What disease does this female have?"

"There's no official name for it, but most refer to it as the Blanco Virus."

"Blanco…Virus?" He asked curiously.

Lord Hood nodded as he opened the door and quietly walked in with Thel right behind him. "The first symptom is that the color pigments in a person's body die and disappear causing the person to turn albino. Then their white blood cell count slowly begins to drop along with their immunity. They become weak and sometimes their vision can go bad. They have breathing problems and can also become very sensitive to light and sound and temperature.

"Usually a person doesn't survive more than a year with the virus, but Angelica has survived roughly nine years with it… She was diagnosed with it when she was ten. Since then she has been in this hospital."

"What of her parents?" The Arbiter asked.

"Dead, both of them; her father was a Spartan and her mother was a Scientist who worked closely with Dr. Halsey. She has no siblings; no family members."

"Then what are you to her if you are not related?"

Lord Hood paused and looked down. "I met her a few years ago just by accident. We talked and she asked if I'd come visit her again. Soon she began calling me Uncle Hood and she's been in my life ever since."

They both stopped when they saw a beautiful 19-year-old girl lying silently on a bed. Her hair was long and as white as snow; her skin was pale. Lord Hood walked over quietly and sat in the chair beside her bed. He saw all the wires attached from her body to the machines around her. Each one had a specific purpose. He sighed and gently stroked her hand.

"That's right Angie…keep fighting it off."

Thel watched Lord Hood and Angelica with interest. Any Sangheili who became this sick would rather die than live with the help of machinery. Every day he was reminded who different the human culture was from his. He stood beside Hood and looked Angie over. She was sweating a little and seemed to be having breathing problems. There was a strange plastic mask that was over her nose and mouth. It was attached to a tube which was hooked up to a machine that looked like it had an accordion inside it. He assumed it was helping her breath easier.

"U-Uncle Hood…?" a soft voice cooed.

Lord Hood looked up quickly. "Angie?"

Thel and Hood looked to see Angelica's eyes flutter open a little, revealing her crimson colored orbs. She looked at Hood and smiled weakly.

"Thank God… I was worried about you kid." He smiled back.

"I'm sorry… I worried you." She whispered. She then noticed Thel and smiled. "Uncle Hood, who's the person standing beside you…? He's really tall…"

"This is the Arbiter; he's a friend of mine." Lord Hood replied as he looked up at Thel.

"I can't see you too well, Mister Arbiter. At the moment I can only see a silhouette… Can you come a little closer?" She asked the Sangheili.

Thel paused for a moment and watched as Lord Hood moved back so he could come closer. Thel got down on one knee and looked at her. "Is this better?"

Angelica slowly reached up and touched his helmet. Thel paused as her hand glided along his helmet before coming to rest on his right mandibles.

"You're a Sangheili…just like my Able." She smiled.

"Able?" The Arbiter asked curiously.

Her hand slowly slid back down and rested beside her.

"Who is this Sangheili you speak of?" Thel asked again.

Angelica only smiled. "He's my guardian angel…"


	2. Angelica's Guardian

Thel and Lord Hood stood together with the Ship Master, Rtas 'Vadum who had just arrived, outside of Angel's room.

"Able…that name does sound familiar to me Arbiter, but I cannot recall from where." Rtas said as he crossed his arms.

Just then the Doctor from before came back down the hall. She was writing something down on a clipboard.

"Dr. Ruiz, may we speak with you?" Lord Hood asked as he stopped her. She looked at the three of them curiously and nodded.

"Of course; what's wrong?"

"Who else comes here to visit Angelica?"

"Well nobody, Sir."

"Are you certain there is no one else; a Sangheili perhaps?" Thel asked.

"Oh, you must be talking about that big guy; Able I think that's what she calls him. Really scary and intimidating-looking fellow, but he never causes any problems."

"You've spoken with him?" Lord Hood asked.

"Well not really that much. He just asks me how she's been and about her recent symptoms and how long I think she has left.

"He comes and goes without saying much of a word to anyone else. It seems the only one he really talks to is Angelica. I don't know what his relationship is with her but they seem very close."

"Can you tell us anything about this Able; like what he looks like or even his last name." Rtas asked anxiously.

Dr. Ruiz looked down and thought deeply. "He's tall; I'd say around 8 feet maybe 8" 3'. He wears strange black Ultra armor that has red designs on it. He also wears a silver necklace that has a pendant with a strange tribal symbol on it. There's a big scratch across the left side of his helmet across his eye and four scratches on the left chest plate of his armor. Unfortunately, I don't know his last name. Perhaps Angelica could….could….."

Thel noticed the Doctor staring at something behind them. He turned around and froze. Standing there a few feet away was the very Sangheili she described. He was taller than Thel and Rtas and he wore black Ultra armor that had red designs on it. He had a silver pendant around his neck and four scratches across his left chest plate and one scratch across his left eye.

He stared at the group with his red glowing eyes before starting to walk towards them. Thel and Rtas both took a small step back. The Doctor wasn't lying when she said he was intimidating. They both rested their hands on their energy swords as he came closer and closer. Lord Hood kept the Doctor behind him and gripped the pistol on his hip.

The mysterious Ultra suddenly stopped in front of them. "Excuse me…" He said calmly. They obliged and moved out of his way. As he walked past he gave them a small nod and said "Thank you." He stopped in front of Angelica's door and slowly pushed it open before disappearing inside.

The group stood outside and watched him go in. Lord Hood relaxed and let go of the Doctor. "Goddamn, you weren't kidding when you said he was a scary-looking fellow. I felt like I had just met the Grim Reaper." He said to her as he exhaled.

"Yes, that's usually how most of his visits go; he just shows up out of nowhere to visit Angelica then he leaves; scares the hell out of some of my other patients sometimes." She replied as she looked at her clipboard.

"Look, I have to go. Please don't start up trouble with Able. The last thing this Hospital needs is an inside fight."

**Meanwhile…**

Angelica heard the door open and glanced over at the door. She couldn't see but she could sense who it was and it made her smile.

"Able…"

The Ultra walked over to her and gently stroked her head. "I am here, my Angel." She smiled more and shut her eyes as his hand drifted down and caressed her warm cheek. He then sat down next to her on the bed and removed his helmet. He was a gray Sangheili with golden yellow eyes. He had a scar that went across his left eye. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm better… I was scared for a while though…I thought I was going to-."

"Don't say that… You are strong. As long as you continue to fight and not give up on me, you will live."

She smiled and nodded. Able sighed and looked at the door. "I see that you've made friends with the Arbiter."

"He came to visit with Uncle Hood… He's very nice…" She replied before looking up at him. "Able…?"

"Hmm…?"

"I finished that special thing I was making for you…" She smiled.

The Sangheili turned and looked at her. "What special thing?"

Angelica began to slowly sit up. Able quickly moved and helped her. She reached into her pocket and pulled out something then held it out to him.

Able looked at it in shock. It was a small stuffed doll replica of him. "I'm sorry it took so long…but my illness slowed down my progress." She told him smiling. "Can you come close…so I can tie it around your neck?"

"It is a necklace?"

She giggled at his question and held it out. He could see the long black lace attached to its back. "It's not only a necklace…it's a lucky charm. I'm making one for Uncle Hood…but my progress has been even slower." She told him as he leaned forward.

Angelica reached around his long neck and tied the lace in a knot. She then released the little trinket and it hung loosely from Able's neck. The doll duplicate of him rested just under his pendant. He then gently took the doll in his hand and looked at it. It was well detailed and cute, like a little chibi version of himself.

"Thank you, Angel… I will keep it forever." He told her as he lightly smiled.

Suddenly Angelica leaned forward more and hugged him tightly. He blushed a little but slowly wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back. "Able…can I tell you a secret…about a vision I've been having…?"

"Of course Angel… You can tell me whatever you wish to." He replied quietly.

She loosened her embrace on him and looked him in the eyes smiling. "I've been having this same one for a while now… It starts off with a big planet…It's like a big jungle or something... I don't know what or where this planet is but I've also been seeing numbers. I…I think they're coordinates to it."

"You've been seeing coordinates to an unknown planet?"

"Yes, I've even written them down in my sketchbook you brought me… I also drew the jungle and a multitude of other things from the vision." She told him as she handed him the sketchbook.

Ever since Angelica was little she's had visions. They could range from the past, to the present, and even to the future. The sketchbook was a way for her to record what she saw and heard. Able flipped to the last page that had drawings on it and looked carefully. He noticed a Spartan in one of the drawings.

"Who is this?" He asked.

"Remember how the Arbiter arrived with half of that Frigate missing? I think that planet is where the other half landed."

"…And this Spartan…is the one called Master Chief who was stuck in the other half of the Frigate?"

Angelica nodded and looked down. "My visions always have some type of importance… I think…no…I SENSE that something bad is going to happen soon and we need to find the Master Chief for help."

Able nodded; he knew to trust Angelica's visions and her senses. He used to doubt them but that ended up being a mistake that he deeply regretted. "Can I take this page?" He asked her.

"Please do Able…and tell Uncle Hood about it. I've never told him about my abilities but I know he'll listen and trust them."

He nodded and carefully ripped the page out then rolled it up and tucked it into his belt. "I will go and speak with him immediately." Able paused as he went to get up and looked at Angelica. "I…am sorry that I haven't found a cure for you yet.

Angelica merely tilted her head and smiled. "Don't apologize for something you cannot control."

Able chuckled and gently cupped her cheek with his hand. "I suppose you are right…but I promise you that I will find a cure. I am your Guardian Angel after all." He smiled at her.

Angelica smiled back and gently kissed his snout; something he was used to and secretly liked.

"Don't overwork yourself." She smiled and laid back down as Able put his helmet back on.

"Rest now, I'll be back soon." He replied as he got up.

"Oh and Able…?"

He paused and looked back at her. "Be careful."

"I will do as you ask."


	3. Able 'Idheo

Thel and Rtas looked over quickly when they heard Angelica's door opening. Able stepped out quietly and glanced at them. Thel noticed the doll around his neck and the rolled up paper in his belt. Able looked ahead and walked away from them without a word.

"Hold on, brother." Thel said as he walked towards him. Able stopped but didn't turn to face him.

"What do you want, Arbiter?"

"Why are you here?" Thel asked.

"And what is your relationship with that sickly human?" Rtas asked.

Able glared back at them. "What business is that of yours?"

Rtas glared back as his mandibles opened a little and he snarled.

"Mind your tongue."

Able turned and faced him. "I have no problem putting a little whelp like you in your place." He snarled back.

"Who are you to challenge me Ultra?" Rtas roared.

Able merely approached a little then took off his helmet revealing his face. "I am Kaidon Able 'Idheo from the long dead 'Idheo clan."

Thel and Rtas stared in shock, realizing who he actually was. "Kaidon 'Idheo…"

Able placed his helmet back on his head and turned his back on them. "Now if you do not mind I have to discuss some…urgent matters with Lord Hood." He then began to walk away.

"You are trying to cure her, aren't you…?" Thel stated this more than asked it.

Able paused once more and sighed. "Yes…I am. What of it?"

Thel looked at Rtas before approaching the larger Sangheili. "You care deeply for that girl. Why?"

Able turned around and faced him. "You want to know? Very well then."

He approached until he was staring Thel in the eye. "I care for Angel out of guilt for I am the reason she is all alone… I am the murderer of her parents!"

Thel and Rtas both looked at each other as Able sighed. "Right before the message was sent about the betrayal of the Prophets I attacked a base with some troops and killed a Spartan in black and red armor… If the message had come just a minute earlier I could have turned on the Brutes before…" He looked at the ground.

"Right after I received the message I felt unimaginable guilt when I opened a pendant that the Spartan had around his neck and saw he had a mate and a child. I ran to stop the Brutes but when I managed to get into the building they had killed all the scientists…including the mate of the Spartan.

"I eliminated every last Brute and gave the two a proper burial. I took the photo and searched for their child for several months before I found her and the estate she lived at. I felt so much guilt and pain from my shameful actions that I offered to take my own life if it would please her and atone even a little of my shame…"

"She knows you killed her parents?" Rtas asked.

Able nodded in response. "She knew before I even found her… You see my brothers; Angel has...abilities that make her truly unique; Abilities that I have never seen in any other being. She can see and feel things that we cannot even imagine."

"So you befriended her for her abilities?" Rtas asked.

Able glared at him which made the Shipmaster feel threatened enough to grip his energy sword. "I am not NEARLY that shallow minded, Shipmaster. I was not even aware of them the first year I spent with her."

"How long have you been at her side?" Thel asked, trying to change the subject.

"I have been Angel's Guardian for roughly eleven human years now…and I have no intentions of leaving her side anytime soon."

Thel understood Able's intentions. After the War he too felt great guilt over the many humans he killed…but he knew that Able was probably having it worse since he found out about the Spartan's family and now was looking after the girl like she was his own.

"Now if you don't mind," He turned around. "I must find Lord Hood."

"I will join you then." Thel said as he came and stood beside the Ultra. Able made a low growl in his throat but didn't say anything as he and Thel walked down the hall to find Hood; leaving Rtas with his own thoughts.


End file.
